Lobelia
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando ya no te queda nada lo mejor es dar. Este fanfic que participa en el Reto 16# El Muso-Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Tolkien, nada es mío, solamente el grupo de novecientos setenta y ocho palabras que forman este fanfic que participa en el Reto 16# El Muso-Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador._

 **Lobelia**

Lobelia no veía bien, con más de cien años su vista era muy deficiente, pero al escuchar la voz de Frodo no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz como señal de disgusto. Siempre le desagradó el hijo de Drogo, no porque fuese hijo de una Brandigamo, sino porque era, además de Otho, el único pariente de Bilbo, ese hobbit cuya herencia Tuk era la deshonra de la familia Bolsón.

Durante el tiempo que pasó encerrada en la prisión esperaba que quien viniera a buscarla fuese su hijo Lotho, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo malo le había sucedido.

—Ven Lobelia —dijo Bolsón extendiendo su mano —, salgamos de este lugar.

—Lotho, ¿dónde está Lotho?

—Me temo que no tenemos buenas noticias —respondió Frodo y dudó un momento para continuar—, Zarquino… dijo que fue Lengua de Serpiente.

—Ese granuja, yo no le creería ni media palabra, ¿dónde está, quiero hablar con él?

—Zarquino y Lengua de Serpiente han muerto —respondió Sam —. Frodo trató de impedirlo, pero fue muy tarde.

—Eres tú —, el tono de desdén de Lobelia siempre disgustaba a Sam —, el jardinero que siempre andaba de arriba abajo por Bolsón Cerrado ¿qué sabes tú de Lotho?

—Sé que gracias a él, la Comarca casi fue destruida por Saruman cuando se le permitió el ingreso.

—Sam, por favor —Frodo intentó apaciguar el ánimo de Lobelia y Sam

Sam resopló y fue con Merry y Pippin que ayudaban a otros hobbits prisioneros.

—Lobelia, no creo que Zarquino estuviera mintiendo —dijo Frodo —, de lo contrario ya habríamos encontrado a Lotho.

La anciana suspiró, tuvo sospechas desde antes de ser encarcelada, por este motivo fue a Bolsón Cerrado y dado su carácter enfrentó a los hombre grandes armada solamente con un paraguas.

Sin un bastón no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en Frodo y cuando salió se sorprendió al escuchar las ovaciones de todos. Si tan sólo Lotho estuviera aquí, le habría gustado escuchar los vítores de los demás hobbits. La situación ameritaba lágrimas y Lobelia fue capaz de llorar a mares, cosa que convenció a los hobbits de que la señora Sacovilla Bolsón era sincera, pero no tardó en volver a su estado normal ni bien la multitud se disipaba.

—Iré ahora a Casadura —le dijo a Frodo en un tono que parecía más una orden que un pedido —, mandaré por mis cosas más tarde.

—Lo que digas Lobelia —respondió el hobbit —. Todo lo te será enviado cuando lo solicites.

La viuda de Otho se marchó y Frodo solamente dio un suspiro, ahora había que pensar en la reconstrucción. No obstante, esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para Sam que miraba con recelo a la viejecilla.

Una tarde de esas en Hobbitton se vio venir una agachada figura.

—Dime niña, ¿está Frodo en casa?

—Sí, señora Lobelia —respondió Rosita —, si gusta puedo llamarle.

—Faltara más que yo venga a mi casa en Bolsón Cerrado y no entre —dijo la anciana —, vamos niña no te quedes parada como espantapájaros, ve a llamar a Frodo para que me ayude a subir las escaleras.

Rosita simplemente blanqueó los ojos y fue a buscar a Frodo.

—Lobelia, que gusto verte —dijo Frodo —, ya casi terminamos de limpiar este lugar, pronto será tal y como lo recuerdas.

—No digas tonterías, nada será como antes —dijo al momento de ingresar por la puerta circular, se detuvo un momento para mirar dentro —, las cosas estaban tal y como Lobelia recordaba, los muebles que habían traído de Casadura —. Sí, nada será como antes.

—Te entiendo, algunos muebles no pudimos recuperarlos, parece que fueron quemados y otro estaban tan estropeados que solamente quedaban astillas. Pero creo que se pueden volver a hacer.

—No entiendes muchacho —dijo Lobelia y por primera vez se veía muy cansada, como si el peso de los años le hubieran golpeado de pronto —Nada será como antes. Otho ya no está, tampoco Lotho, mi pobrecito hijo —de pronto Frodo escuchó un sollozo.

—Lo sé tía Lobelia —y ante esto Frodo se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que llamaba tía a Lobelia —, sé que les extrañas y que nada les hará volver.

—Sí, ellos no pueden volver, pero al menos tú sí volviste —la anciana detuvo su llanto —. Si es lo único que queda, entonces vuelve Frodo, vuelve a este lugar. Yo ya no podría vivir aquí.

—Pero es tu casa, hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, no soy una vieja chocha —de pronto el tono de Lobelia volvía a la normalidad y Frodo sonrió ante los regaños de su tía —. Eres un cabeza dura Frodo, te estoy diciendo que puedes quedarte en Bolsón Cerrado.

—Pero me temo que yo no tengo con que pagar el precio.

—No digas tonterías, no te estoy vendiendo la casa, te la estoy dando y si me sigues diciendo burradas estoy segura de que me arrepentiré pronto y le se la daré al idiota de Ted Arenas.

—¡Todo menos a Ted Arenas! —dijo Frodo en un fingido tono de preocupación — No soportaría verle viviendo en Bolsón Cerrado.

—Al fin nos entendemos —Lobelia dijo con cierto aire de tranquilidad —. Bien, te firmaré los papeles necesarios, mientras puedes volver a colocar los muebles de Bilbo, los guardamos en la residencia Casadura porqué aquí ya no había espacio.

—Te lo agradezco mucho tía Lobelia, iré por ellos hoy mismo.

—Bien, y de paso te entregaré mi testamento, que debes abrir únicamente cuando ya no esté. Eres honesto Frodo, sé que tú no me fallarás.

—Haré lo posible por no defraudarte.

Sin despedirse la anciana dio media vuelta y regresó a la residencia Ciñatiesa.

—¿Qué quería Lobelia? —preguntó Sam — Rosita me dijo que te buscaba y me preocupé.

—Nada porqué hacerlo mi buen Sam —dijo Frodo —. Al fin hemos hecho las paces.


End file.
